


Home

by NHMoonshadow



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr drabble fic, alternate beginning to season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow
Summary: Written for the Tumblr Drabble Challenge. Anon asked for prompts #67/70 with the pairing of Gadreel/Gabriel.Want to prompt me? Find me on Tumblr-  sharysisnhmoonshadow





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Drabble Challenge. Anon asked for prompts #67/70 with the pairing of Gadreel/Gabriel.
> 
> Want to prompt me? Find me on Tumblr- sharysisnhmoonshadow

 

There was a voice in his ear, steady and sarcastic and perhaps a touch worried.

  
“Come on, help me out here big guy. You’re bleeding all over my carpet. Have any idea how hard it is to remove blood stains? Stupid question, of course you don’t.”

  
Gadreel fully returned to consciousness as he was being half carried, half dragged into a building. His arm was slung over someone’s shoulder and and anchored down with a hand around his wrist. As soon as he realized this, he became aware of the arm around his waist. The arm was slight but the grip might have been a steel band around him. 

He thought of prison bars and screaming. 

In a rush he remembered defending himself against another angel. They had recognized him in passing and attacked, but he could not recall how the encounter ended.

He fought against the hold on him, now in a blind panic.

“Oh, come on!” The voice whined, adjusting his grip on Gadreel, loosening but refusing to let go. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying. And you might be freaking me out a little.”

And then he was encased by wings that were oh so familiar. The pressure of them was heavy and comforting like a weighted blanket, and the grace that brushed against his own was radiating worry and reassurance in equal measure.

The familiarity of it made him go boneless against the arms still clinging to him.

“Gabriel,” he whispered, in relief. 

Before his imprisonment, the archangel had always been his sanctuary, and Gadreel had become his in turn. That was before Lucifer ruined him.

“Yeah, hey,” Gabriel greeted. “Glad to see you back with me. Let’s just get you to the bed, okay?”

Gadreel helped as best he could, and soon his back was sinking into a sort mattress as Gabriel tended to his wounds. They weren’t fatal, but cuts made by an angel blade were always difficult to heal. The archangel was chattering on like a nervous bird, talking non-stop while he worked.

“-sort of cosmic joke am I right? Suddenly I’m back in the game, only to find Heaven locked, and our siblings falling, like _all of them._ And I _know_ the Winchesters must know something because this has their brand of insanity stamped all over it. So here I was, planning to go look for them, but then I felt your grace and I-”

Gadreel interrupted Gabriel by burying a hand in his hair and yanking him down into a deep kiss. It was fervent and warm and, filled with more than a millennia’s worth of yearning and regret, of choices made and paths not taken.

When he released Gabriel to sink back onto the bed, he couldn’t help tugging lightly at his hair. It was not unlike how Gabriel liked to tug on Gadreel’s wings when he thought he was sneaking up on the sentry. Eventually it had become a gesture of affection and reassurance between them. 

Gadreel used it now as he smiled gently up at Gabriel. “You still talk too much.”

Raw emotion was glistening in Gabriel’s eyes even as he scoffed in mock indignation. “Oh, that’s nice! That’s the last time I let you bleed all over my good linens. Do you have any idea what kind of thread count these babies have? See if I come to your rescue ever again!”

There was an apology there. It was buried in sarcasm and hidden with a touch of poor humor. But he heard it. Sometimes Gadreel wondered if he was the only one who could truly translate Gabriel’s words. Wondered if there was anyone else who could spot every nuance and hidden meaning behind the things he said.

Gadreel heard him now, and knew what he wanted. He tugged the Archangel’s hand and drew him up on the bed with him. He kept tugging until Gabriel was a warm weight settled against his side. 

It felt like home.

 


End file.
